1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a testing apparatus, and more particularly to a radio frequency (RF) testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary for wireless communication devices to undergo radio frequency (RF) testing in a factory. However, because of external interference signals, traditional testing apparatuses cannot work normally which causes the wireless communication devices have a low sensitivity. In this condition, there is a great deal of high frequency electromagnetism leaking from the testing apparatuses that affects the surrounding workers and devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.